


Lloyd is tired

by cryptidturtle



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom, Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Teasing, kai and jay are oblivious, late night bonding sessions, lloyd is aroace and sick of his brothers, lloyd is tired, useless pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidturtle/pseuds/cryptidturtle
Summary: Lloyd loves his family but he's dying over Kai and Jay pining for each other. Lil plasma drabble from Lloyd's point of view.





	Lloyd is tired

**Author's Note:**

> no ones straight sorry i dont make the rules

Lloyd Garmadon loved his family dearly and would never stop loving them. He would never falter in his endless support for them. However, his two older brothers Kai and Jay were testing that familial bond by their pining bullshit. Lloyd didn’t use the term bullshit lightly, mainly because his family would flip if they heard him utter one of the many curses he learned at Darkly’s but this was absolutely ridiculous. He loved both of them but if he had to watch their loving glances at each other that the other would fail to notice he just might resort to murder. 

Lloyd was leader, it was his job to notice things about his team, not that it was hard to notice the two elemental’s mutual pining. He just didn’t understand how they didn’t see it! Lloyd didn’t even experience romantic attraction being aroace and yet he could see it clear as day!

He supposed it was because of the fact Jay refused to admit he was anything but straight, along with the fact his brother was so self-conscious and anxiety ridden he’d never believe Kai actually liked him. Kai on the other hand, firmly believed that Jay the resident bisexual disaster was straight. Both were oblivious, and Lloyd felt like he was ready to scream. 

He knew he should just leave it be and not pry, Jay and Kai would sort it out eventually. But FSM it was so hard not to say anything. It didn’t help that both complained about their feelings for the other to him constantly. Kai and Lloyd were close, it was a given that they talk to each other about a lot of things. Jay was slightly harder to get to open up, as he usually confided in Cole, but they had plenty in common and after finding themselves both awake late at night in the temple (Jay’s insomnia and Lloyd’s nightmares at fault) they would find themselves talking. Lloyd heard about it so often he just wanted to scream “ASK THE OTHER OUT, JUST BE AS CLEAR AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE YOU BOTH ARE OBLIVIOUS!” 

Kai let out a loud groan, sinking against Lloyd’s bed dramatically. “Lloyd, its not fair… I’m so gay. His hair is so fluffy and pretty and his jokes are really bad and I’m gonna actually die.” He whined to his brother.   
Lloyd rolled his eyes, fond exasperation on his face. “C’mon dude you aren’t gonna die quit pouting and ask him out.” He replied, just grin and bare it Garmadon they’ll realize eventually. Kai opened his mouth to protest but shut it when he saw the way Lloyd sent a pointed look at him. Lloyd sat down on his bed and gave his brother a reassuring pat. Kai sighed, “Okay, okay, I’ll give it a shot. Jeez stop being so wise all the time you’re like 5.” He teased. Lloyd stuck a tongue out at him, the perfect behavior for a fourteen-year-old. 

Lloyd took a sip of his tea, lukewarm now but still ridiculously sweet from the amount of honey he had put in it. He excused the behavior claiming it didn’t count since it was a natural sweetener, but truth be told he just had a major sweet tooth. He blinked tiredly and looked up, focusing on what Jay had been saying. It was late. They had ran into each other and Lloyd offered to make some tea. “…It’s dumb I don’t know why he makes me so ugh, I- I just care about him a lot…” Jay continued, taking a sip of his own tea, which was only slightly less sweet than Lloyd’s.  
The green ninja nodded, “I know I don’t totally get what you are going through dude but I’m here for you. I really think you should at least be honest with him that you aren’t straight, so he at least thinks he has a chance.” He replied.   
Jay pouted, staring into the cup of his tea before sighing and looking back at Lloyd with a faint smile, “Yeah okay but only if you lend me that comic book that you got the other day.” He said, his smile widening into a grin.   
Lloyd rolled his eyes, hiding a grin of his own, playfully nudging his brother with his shoulder. “Yeah okay you got yourself a deal.” He responded.

 

Eventually through some communication, a sexuality crisis, a lot of useless pining, and plenty of headaches on Lloyd’s part from merely watching Kai and Jay got together. Thank the First Spinjitzu Master. Lloyd had been meditating in lotus position and cracked open an eye. He had to hide a satisfied grin as he watched the two affectionately fight over some cereal with some lighthearted teasing and an embarrassed yell on Jay’s part. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to meditation, shutting his eyes. Now if Nya and Skylor could stop flirting each time they stopped at Chen’s Noodle House for takeout and hurry up and go out already he could finally have some peace.


End file.
